Cigar smoking is a popular activity. The number of cigar smokers has increased dramatically over the years. The cigar market has grown along with the market for various devices used with cigars. Generally, before smoking some cigars, many individuals prefer to punch a hole in one end and cut the end of the cigar. There are many separate devices, such as a punch, that have been used to pierce the end of the cigar, as well as many separate devices that have been used to cut the end of the cigar, such as a cutter. One such ornamental design of a cigar perforator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. DES 388,532 entitled "Cigar Perforator" and issuing to Wander on Dec. 30, 1997. Many of these cutters are of the guillotine type that simply make a cut perpendicular to the longitudinal length of the cigar at one end. Separate circular cutters have also been used on cigars. However, the circular plug of tobacco often is difficult to remove from the circular cutter. Therefore, there is a need for an improved cigar punch and cutter that can perform the punching and cutting of the end of a cigar with a single device, as well being safe to use with some consumer appeal.